The Diary That Talks Back
by Horse girl3
Summary: Pammie Rockford gets a diary for her birthday and a Hogwarts letter. She meets new people and writes it all down in her diary, but wait her diary writes back to her. Who is she writing to? Takes place right after the sixth book.R
1. Chapter 1: The Gifts

**A/n: **My other stories weren't so good I hope this one turns out to be better. Give constructive reviews please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters. That would be extremely stupid if I said done, and I would get sent to jail.

The New Diary 

Chapter 1: The Gifts

One late summer afternoon Pamela Rockford was sitting on her bed outstretched reading a book, at the Little Creek Orphanage in London. She was different girl. She knew she was, but didn't know how. She stopped her reading for moment to think, once again, about this situation. She looked into the mirror on her nightstand, and saw a normal girls' face. Fair brown, hair, big, hazel eyes, and some freckles across her small nose. She has been an orphan all her life without a memory of her parents. In fact she didn't know if her parents were dead, or they just didn't want cause she was so different, but most likely they were dead. All the other kids had at least one memory of their mothers and fathers, except her. There was a knock at her door. She shook her head and went back to reading hoping it wasn't one of the volunteer workers, but she sweetly said, "Come in."

A hand reached in and turned off the lights next to the door. Pamela did not have any idea of what was going on; frankly she was a little frightened.

A familiar voice started to sing while opening the door slowly, "Happy Birthday to you…" The girl called Pamela knew this voice and put away her book, brushed her hair with her fingers, and smoothed out her gray clothes all before the door opened fully. The voice was from a 12 year-old boy with black hair, and blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday dear Pammie," he continued to sing "Happy Birthday to you!" He was holding out a small, vanilla cupcake with a candle in the middle, Pammie smiled big she forgot July 1st was her birthday.

"Blow out the candle." Said the boy excitedly. Pammie sucked in some air and released it in couple a seconds. She wished for something for everyone at the orphanage, or just her she couldn't tell which. It was probably for because she wished for a change in life. "How old are you now?" The boy began to sing again.

"Oh stop it, Nick," Said Pammie while she slapped him lightly on the shoulder "you know perfectly well how old I am!" She snapped jokingly.

"Umm… 99!" The boy called Nick said smirking, and getting out of Pammie's reach to slap him again.

"No goof," Pammie said giggling, "I'm 11!" Pammie liked the sound of that; she could explore the big city all by her self now. Little Creek Orphanage didn't have a creek, nor did it rest near a creek it was right in the middle of London.

Nick laughed a little himself, and turned a little red. He was holding something behind, he remembered he was holding it, and held in front of Pammie's face. It was brown package wrapped very neatly, with white string tied around it. Pammie toke it smiling, and waited to open the present after Nick came back from turning on the lights. She knew he was different, too, because didn't have anything that came from his parents either. He came back and sat on the end of Pammie's colorless bed. He was tapping his finger on the bed as Pammie think. "Pammie, don't mean to be rude or anything," He said and stopped her from thinking, "when are you going to open the present?" He asked.

Pammie glared jokingly as she toke off the string. She neatly unwrapped the brown paper to find a big card with cat holding a balloon on the front. She slowly opened the card. It said in some-what neat letters:

To Pammie 

_I hope you have a great 11th birthday! I did_ (Pammie giggled)

_From your best friend,_

_Nick_

Pammie thought that he left out something, that he was her only friend, too. She lifted the card to see what was underneath it. It was a diary. It was brown, leather book with her named engraved in curvy, gold letters with a heart around it.

"Oh Nick," She gasped, " It's beautiful." She said dreamily.

"If you open it up you would notice that all pages are different colors," He said taking it, and opening the book. Pammie slid in next to him as she looked at the pages, "and if you turn the pages all at once," he said as held the pages together, "you're suppose to see gold." He whispered as he let go of the pages slowly. Pammie saw all gold as pages turn. She loved her present. They didn't realize how close their heads were until they turn to smile at each other. They were nose to nose. They each turned red, Nick turned his head down pretending to look at the book as Pammie went up against the bed outstretched. There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks Nick," Pammie spoke up "but you really didn't have to. It looked like it cost a lot of money." Pammie said as if was 1,000 pounds.

"Oh it was only 10 galleons… um I mean pounds, 10 pounds." Nick stuttered. Pammie has been suspicious lately about Nick, ever since he came back from wherever he was 3 weeks ago. He didn't say anything about it. Pammie missed him terribly. He also seemed to get money and water mass mixed up lately, too. She had sudden vision that scared her. Was Nick going back to wherever he was?

"Are you going back?" Pammie asked awkwardly, " Back to wherever you came back three weeks ago?"

Nick looked like he didn't want to say anything about it, but he said quickly, "The boarding school I went to. I don't know… I think so, but I was trouble-maker there." He lied and Pammie knew it. She knew practically everything about him, because they knew each other since they were babies. She knew his 12th birthday was last week. She knew his favorite color was red, she even knew that she was his only friend at the orphanage as well. Pammie didn't want argue with him, even though he was lying.

"It was really lonely here at the orphanage," Pammie said shyly, "I missed you… a lot when you were gone." She blushed a lot trying to look down so Nick wouldn't see her face.

"I missed you a lot, too, actually." He said bashfully and turned his head so Pammie wouldn't his red face either. There was another awkward silence that lasted a couple of minutes in the empty, colorless room. Nick got up and said "Well, Pammie I'll see you at dinner." He walked out of the room and closed the door. Pammie turn to her nightstand. Her nightstand had a fishbowl with a fish named, Earl in it.

"What do you think Earl," She said as she put some fish food in her hand, "You think he likes me?" She said put the food in the bowl. She put her diary to the side an extra special day, because 10 pounds was a lot of money at the Little Creek Orphanage. She began to munch on her cupcake and started to think about everything, while she just stared at her cabinet. She never touched the cabinet, for some reason she always been afraid of it.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Pammie walked out of her empty, colorless room into the empty, colorless hallway for dinner. Almost allover the orphanage was colorless and empty except for the nursery, which has toys, and colorful ducks allover the room. She walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. She toke her normal seat on the girls' side (it was normally divided boys and girls). Which was at the end table of the end of that table. She would normally go up and get dinner, but she was still pretty full from the cupcake, so she just sat there. She could see Nick at his normal spot of his table on the side. He was eating some chicken all alone. Pammie couldn't help to feel bad for him.

One of the volunteer workers yelled over all the talking "Nicholas McDonald and Pamela Rockford. Please come here." The whole cafeteria was full of "Oooo's". Pammie and Nick got up at the same time. They walked up to the middle-age volunteer named Miss Amelia. She was The Owner's secretary. She wore gray clothes like the rest of the volunteers. She did a finger movement that meant 'follow me'. We followed her out of the cafeteria, and up a floor. They knew where, they were going to The Owner's office. Only the worst kids went there. _Then again_, thought Pammie, _Nick went there last year and didn't do anything wrong_. "Sit there, until she calls you in." Miss Amelia snapped as she pointed at the chairs against the wall. Pammie became terrified she could The Owner's voice outside the door.

"If I or anyone else that works catches you putting mustard down anybody's' shoes, then you will be severely punished…"

"What's going on?" Pammie asked Nick terrified.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." He answered smirking. Unlike Pammie, Nick was actually excited. "Oh yeah, and remember The Owner's name is Mrs. Sweet." He said remembering himself.

"Mrs. Sweet?" Pammie hissed, "It sounds like Mrs. Dangerous." She whispered. As they giggled, an 8 year-old boy opened mouth, big eyed, and hair sticking up came out of the office barely walking straight.

"Come in children." Called a girly voice. Nick got up, and Pammie followed. Pammie was so nervous; she could even feel herself sweat a little. The office was colorless like the rest of the building, but was filled with black and white pictures. In the middle of the office was the black desk that held Mrs. Sweet. She was a little overweight with black, scruffy hair tied into a lose bun.

"Hello Mrs. Sweet." Nick said like a suck up. He obviously wanted something; Pammie just didn't know what it was.

"Hello Nicholas dear," She said sweetly, "how was your year?" Pammie knew she meant the thing that Nick came back from 3 weeks ago.

"It was great, I'm so happy I'm going back." He replied. When Pammie was looking at Nick she noticed a picture it was actually the only black and white portrait in there. It had a woman it nurse outfit move out of the picture. Pammie's grew big; she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Pamela dear," Mrs. Sweet said, Pammie shook her head and turned to Mrs. Sweet, " this is for you." She said as she held out an enveloped parchment. Pammie took it and politely said, "Thank you, Mrs. Sweet."

"Nicholas you know what to do, I suspect." Mrs. Sweet said eyeing Nick. Nick bowed his head and left the room. Pammie bowed her head, too, as Mrs. Sweet bowed her head. Pammie ran up to him. "Have a good year sweet children." Pammie heard call.

"Nick what is going on?" Pammie hissed. Nick was completely ignoring her. He didn't say one word until the got to his room. While they practically sprinting down the hall, Pammie noticed he got a lot taller over the year and was now nearly 4 inches taller than her. He was getting too big for his gray clothes. "Pammie come in my room, and after you read it, well…" He didn't have an answer so he just went into his room while Pammie followed she had no idea what was going on. Moving pictures, Mrs. Sweet actually being sweet, what next? Nick sat on his colorless bed already reading his letter. Pammie sat on his floor next to the window, which was on the other side of the bed. She examined the envelope. In curvy, green letters it addressed:

_Pamela Rockford_

_Little Creek Orphanage_

_2nd Floor, 5th door on the right_

She couldn't believe that the person, who wrote this, wrote exactly where she lives. She flipped it over to open it. She noticed there was a crest that had a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger all looking inward at a capitalized 'H'. She slowly opened it. She was still a little stunned. When Pammie finally opened it and saw the same crest at the top of the page, under it read **Hogwarts School** of **Witchcraft** and **Wizardry**. Under that it said _New Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall. _Once again in curvy, green letters it read:

_Dear Ms. Rockford_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are attending to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry _(Pammie's mind boggled)_. We are also please to inform that the school is definitely reopening the school with much more security. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_New Headmistress_

Pammie kept looking from the letter to Nick. He was already done with his letter and was waiting for Pammie to finish hers. Pammie looked at the next parchment to find an extremely weird list of things. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pammie yelled, standing fists clenched.

"Tell you what?" Nick replied stupidly.

Pammie just stared at him angry and upset, "That you were a wizard." She growled.

"How did you figure it out?" He smirked stupidly again.

"Well you have the same piece of parchment as I do," Pammie shouted as she shook the parchment in the air, "and that's why you've been gone for nine months!" She yelled.

"Happy you know the truth now?" Nick asked, "Well I am, because it is hard to lie to you." He said as he reddens.

"Yes I am." Pammie said happily and lays back spread eagle, on her back on Nick's bed. "How come you didn't tell me?" She asked him again relaxed.

"We weren't allowed to." He said softly, "We don't who are witches or wizards are. We think they are muggles until probably they get their letter." Pammie shook her head at the sentence.

"Muggles?" She asked sitting up, and turned her head to him.

"People that are not magical," He said simply, "is there anything else you want before I send you to your room?" He asked yawning. Pammie looked out the window it was pitch, black. She figured it was around 9:30. They normally have dinner around 8 today they had to pour the mustard from the Little Timmy's shoes into the mustard bottles.

"Yeah," She said confusedly, "Is The Owner a witch?" She asked seriously.

"No, but the person who founded it was, and I think you saw her by accident." Nick said anxiously.

"Was she the person that ran out of the picture?" Pammie asked remembering the nurse in the portrait. Nick nodded. "Are gallons wizard money?" She asked contently.

"Yes, but they are pronounced galleons," He said emphasizing the 'E' in it, "and there is also Knuts, which is the lowest, Sickles, which is like medium, and then galleons, which is the highest." He explained.

"How did you find out that you were a wizard?" Pammie asked waiting to hear a long story, as she turned on her stomach, and put her head on her hands.

"Pretty much the same way as you did, except," Nick said as Pammie got disappointed, "that The Owner told me everything." Pammie nodded, then she remembered when Nick came home from school he looked very upset.

"One more thing," Pammie said, "if you loved the school so much how come you came back home, so glum?" She asked partially curious, partially tired.

"The greatest wizard in the world was murdered by a teacher." Nick replied putting his head down, "Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Snape," He said angrily his voice shaking. Pammie didn't like when he was mad, so she decided to change the subject.

"Umm…how do I get my 'school stuff'?" She asked quickly waving her list of things. Nick looked up tears in his eyes. He smiled slightly to make the mood around them better.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He said less shakily, "Meet me in the entrance way, at 10ish." He said back to normal.

"Okay," She agreed, and walked to the door, "G-night."

"Night."

She closed the door, thinking. She didn't know who this Dumbledore guy was, but he must've been pretty important. She was also thinking about going shopping with Nick the next morning. This day wasn't the extra-special day. She knew it would come soon, though.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it! Give suggestions if you want. And be constructive! ;)**


	2. The Plot

A/N-Hey everybody who read last chapter thanks for reading. This chapter is going to get interesting!

Chapter 2: The Plot 

"Why have you asked me to come here, my Lord?" Asked a teenaged, cloaked boy. He was kneeling, head down in the center of a circle of light, in a dark room. "I have done my task by bringing the others to Hogwarts."

"Yes, you did." Hissed a man from a corner. "Yet you did not kill Dumbledore,"  
He hissed coming into view, the teenager shivered, "My faithful servant Snape, did." The boy shivered a little more around the cold presence. "As the deal was made," He hissed the boy looked up, "Your life and your family's lives are done for." The boy looked down slowly thinking, _why didn't I do it?_ " But there is a way to make up for your pathetic action." The man hissed.

"What task would you like me to do, my Lord?" Asked the boy looking up, feeling there was hope to his save his family's lives.

"Harry Potter must be dead." The man said flatly.

"I agree, my Lord." The boy said in the same tone as he looked up into his master's red, glowing eyes.

"Somebody that is related with him is going to Hogwarts this year." He hissed. "She knows barely anything of our world." He growled. He glared at nothing with the slits in his red eyes. "She recently got a diary from a boy who goes to Hogwarts as well." He hissed. "It is your task to replace."

"Replace it with another diary, my Lord?"

"Yes with another diary you, fool!" He screamed. The boy looked down afraid. "I need you to enchant it. Like the way I enchanted my diary from 16 year-old self." He hissed.

"I have a relative also going to Hogwarts this year, too, my Lord." The boy raised his head again. "Veronica, my cousin, my Lord. I'll ask her to sneak it." He planned.

"Very well," He hissed satisfied, "You will get two of the diaries. One for you and one for her." He plotted, "When she begins to write you, and only you will hear a hiss until you reply." He hissed. Two diaries with a name engraved gold on the front, magically appeared in his hands.

"Yes, my Lord." Said the boy standing and taking the diaries. He bowed low, and turned and Apparated out of the room. The boy was now in corridor with a bleach-blonde haired woman pacing at the end of it. When she saw the boy she ran up to him, arms out wide. She crushed him in her boned arms.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she squared him in front of her. "What did the Dark Lord ask you to do?" The boy shifted his black down to his head to reveal the same exact bleach blonde hair.

"He said we have another chance, if I write in a diary." He gasped. "I think I have to get connected with person by writing to the person in the diary."

"As long as we have another chance." The mother hugged the boy again as she whispered.

At least 100 miles away Pammie woke up just thinking it was a bad, plotted dream. She quickly took out her diary and wrote, _My name is Pammie._ Nothing happened. She figured the words would disappear or new words would appear. She closed the book put it back on the nightstand and kept telling herself it was just a dream. She got dizzy and began to fall asleep.

**I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
